traceofmischiefsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Macdonald
Mary Alexandra Macdonald (previously Fenwick) (b. 4 March, 1960), also known as Ericius, is a muggle-born witch, the only child of muggles Silas and Jasmine Macdonald. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry from 1971-1978, and was sorted into Gryffindor House. On her first day at Hogwarts, Mary befriended fellow classmates Marlene Mckinnon, Dorcas Meadowes, and Lily Evans, with whom she had the strongest bond. During their later years at the wizarding school, the four formed a close friendship with James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, also known as the Marauders, and remained a close-knit group until graduation, and later, until the events of 1981. However, unlike her best friends, Mary did not join the Order of the Phoenix, and decided to move away after graduating Hogwarts, due to all the trauma caused by the Unspeakable event in May 1977 and the loss of her parents in November of the same year. After graduation, Mary moved back to London and started working at a local Pet Shop. In autumn 1978, she met Benjy Fenwick, a member of the Order of the Phoenix, and, not long after, the two started dating. They got married the following year. Although, Mary tried to keep her distance from the gang, she did visit them occasionally, e.g. she attended James and Lily's wedding (in which she was Lily's maid of honour) in May 1979, and was named the godmother of their child, Harry. She also attended Dorcas' and Marlene's funerals in April and June 1981, respectively. In September, of the same year, Benjy was brutally murdered by Death Eaters, being blasted into pieces, the order ever finding "bits of him". The day after the Attack at Godric's Hollow, Mary was informed of the previous night's events by Alastor Moody. That same day she stood witness for Sirius Black, apart from Albus Dumbledore, being the only one to believe his innocence. After Sirius was sent to Azkaban, Mary tried to gain custody of her godson, however was denied by Albus Dumbledore, who claimed she was not suited to be Harry's legal guardian, due to her previous mental and emotional instability. During the time between the wars, Mary started working for the Ministry of Magic, in the Beast division of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. On 2 May, 1998 she fought, alongside her friends and allies, in the Battle of Hogwarts, and a year later, on the anniversary of the battle, was the one to inaugurate the Memorial Wall, dedicated to all lost during the First and Second Wizarding Wars. Biography Early life (1960-1971) Hogwarts years (1971-1978) First year (1971-1972) Second year (1972-1973) Third year (1973-1974) Fourth year (1974-1975) Fifth year (1975-1976) Sixth year (1976-1977) The Unspeakble Event Seventh year (1977-1978) First Wizarding War (1978-1981) Between the Wars (1981-1995) Second Wizarding War (1995-1998) Battle of Hogwarts "No, you got it backwards. I lived. That is my tragedy." — Mary, reflecting on her life after the Battle of Hogwarts Later life (1998-) Future (2019-2042) Death Physical appearance Personality and traits Before (1960-1977) After (1977-) Magical abilities and skills Relationships Family Silas Macdonald Jasmine Macdonald Elena Macdonald Harry Potter Marauders Lily Evans Remus Lupin Dorcas Meadowes Sirius Black Peter Pettigrew James Potter Marlene Mckinnon Romantic Regulus Black Benjy Fenwick Other Hogwarts students Emmeline Vance Greta Catchlove Hestia Jones Albert Leach Trivia * Mary has been playing the piano since she was five years old. * She has been said to have a pleasant singing voice. * Her favorite pie is apple crumble pie. * She is enneagram's Type Two. * Her favorite movie is 'The Sound of Music'. Category:The Marauders Category:The Unbreakable Eight Category:Gryffindor Category:The Order of the Phoenix